


晨室

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Relationships: Mrs. Danvers (Rebecca)/Rebecca de Winter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	晨室

清早，早晨的阳光照进来，给晨室蒙上了一层温和的色彩。窗外那像血艳红的兰花现在已经过了花期，纷纷开始凋谢，再过上一段时间，那些短命的花儿就会全部凋落，园丁就会把这些枯萎的花儿全部清扫干净。那些兰花是瑞贝卡生前最爱的花，它和她一样神秘而绝美。丹尼斯夫人轻轻地掸拂着晨室里的家具的灰尘，当她看见写字桌上的那尊被拙劣地修补过的破碎的爱神瓷塑时，她的动作停了下来，看着它叹了口气。

如果德温特夫人在这个时候看到丹尼斯太太，一定会被吓一跳。此时的丹尼斯太太并不像她平时看到的那样脸色苍白令人恐惧，相反，她深陷的双眼里透露出无限的温情，还带有一丝狂热。她的神态不再严厉冷酷，而是透出一股泛着甜蜜的亲热劲。

她想瑞贝卡了。

她崇拜瑞贝卡，崇拜得五体投地，就像基督信徒崇拜耶稣，古埃及人崇拜太阳神，印第安人崇拜蛇一样。虽然瑞贝卡一直把她当作下人看待，对她只有发号施令，但她依旧崇拜她。她崇拜她高雅的品味，崇拜她果断的手法，崇拜她的优雅大方，崇拜她的高傲，崇拜她的强硬，崇拜她的端庄，崇拜她的智慧，崇拜她在舞会上穿着贴身的长裙，一头黑发衬着雪白的肌肤，和每一位宾客握手问好，又有条不紊地对仆从发号施令的模样……相比之下，现在的德温特夫人就像一只丑小鸭，瘦小孱弱，缺乏教养。

她怀念瑞贝卡，怀念她走路的姿势，怀念她说话的语调，怀念她眸子的色泽，怀念她脸上的笑容，怀念她发丝的纹路。在曼德雷里，到处都留着瑞贝卡的痕迹，到处都是瑞贝卡的身影——这间晨室的摆设，插花花瓶摆放的位置，午餐的菜单，窗外茂密的兰花……全部都是瑞贝卡亲自安排的，这座庄园处处都是瑞贝卡的影子。丹尼斯太太依旧每天亲自为她清洗那柔顺的睡衣，依旧会到她曾经的卧室亲自打扫。对她于来说，瑞贝卡就是在曼德雷里音容宛在的亡灵，她每天晚上能听到她裙摆扫过楼梯的窸窣声，她依旧在这里，倾听着曼德雷里每一个人说的话，注视着每一个人的举动。她依然是这座房子的主人，所有的一切都是为了等她，爱她的人永远不会将她忘记。

而现在，这个新来的德温特夫人，这个毫无教养的小丫头，正在渐渐侵蚀着这一切。“德温特夫人”的这个称呼不再属于瑞贝卡；早晨用内线打电话给晨室询问中午的菜单时，回答“好的，丹尼斯太太”的也不是瑞贝卡那稳重的嗓音；当她穿堂越室，看到的也不再是瑞贝卡昂贵上等的衣物和高雅的玩物，而是可笑的软帽和编织袋；瑞贝卡所用的写字桌、钢笔、刀叉、茶杯、雨衣，现在却被另一个人所用。每想到这里，丹尼斯太太便感到心如刀割。

丹尼斯太太用颤抖的手轻轻地抚摸着这尊破碎的爱神瓷塑，这是瑞贝卡生前最爱的塑像，如今却被这个荒唐的后来者打碎了。不过，无论谁做了什么，都逃不过瑞贝卡的眼睛，当心吧，发抖吧，她对窃贼从不宽恕，对叛徒从不容情，冒犯者总有一天会遭到惩罚。而自己，就将是瑞贝卡那惩罚冒犯者的手。

过了许久，她叹了一口气，走到窗前，看着外面花园里虽然已经开始枯萎但依旧艳丽的兰花。她闭上眼，张开双臂，仿佛是在呼唤着着什么。

“回来吧，瑞贝卡，回来吧。”她轻轻地说。


End file.
